


I Found My Happiness

by SaraJaye



Category: Robotech The Macross Saga, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roy Focker Lives, Self-Insert, Surprise Ending, True Love's Kiss, Weddings, Wish Fulfillment, happy 1000th fic on ao3 to me, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Once upon a time, Takashi Shirogane fell in love with another mullet and they lived happily ever after.





	I Found My Happiness

Once upon a time, there was a lonely young man named Takashi Shirogane. His family lost to a tragic shipwreck, he was raised by his grandfather until the tender age of sixteen, when the old man sadly passed away. With his dying words, he told Takashi to follow his dreams of going into space despite the terminal illness that plagued him. Did I mention he had an illness? Cause he did. A muscle disease that would eventually rob him of his strength until he was too weak to leave his bed, and then he would expire in pain and regret.

Takashi enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison and became their best pilot quickly, due to his natural skill and determination. And his dreams, of course. He went on missions, mentored young students, saw miles and miles of galaxies and stars and everything else. It was beautiful.

Tragically, one day his rocket crashed on a planet miles away from his home galaxy when aliens attacked. Their leader tried to capture him and eat his brains, but before they could a handsome pilot with a blonde mullet and a deep tan rescued him. Literally, he kicked the alien's butt and swept Takashi into his manly arms and into his shuttle.

"You're safe now," the man whispered sexily. "My name is Roy Focker." Takashi looked deep into Roy's brilliant emerald eyes and fell in love instantly.

"I'm Takashi Shirogane, and I'll never be able to thank you enough," he whispered, struck nearly breathless, his heart beating like a hummingbird's. Roy's eyes shone and it seemed like he was in love too, even though he didn't want to admit it because he'd just ended things with his girlfriend months ago. Not cause she was bad, but they were just incompatible. She was dating a girl named Lisa now and was very happy.

But back to Roy and Takashi. Roy brought him back to his home base where Claudia and her girlfriend Lisa were waiting, along with Roy's brother Rick and his girlfriend Minmay.

"Everyone, this is Takashi Shirogane," Roy said. Everyone introduced themselves happily and Takashi officially became part of their crew and family. He was so happy, like for the first time in his life since his grandfather died he truly belonged somewhere.

But he had feelings for Roy and didn't know if he should go for it, since Roy was so amazing and he was just a lonely orphan. He didn't have the disease anymore because the crew's doctors found a cure for it, but he was still insecure. Also he wondered if Roy still missed Claudia. Sometimes he'd catch him looking at Lisa and Claudia together and look sad.

"Oh, Roy, how can I ever tell you about my feelings? Will you accept them?" Takashi sighed wistfully as he gazed out at the sparkling stars and glimmering moon. Little did he know that Roy was secretly thinking the same thing. Two wistful young men, pining away for each other. Would their love ever voice itself?

One day there was a battle and Roy went out to fight, but he was wounded really badly. He was bleeding but didn't want to go to the hospital, because he was afraid he would die anyway.

"Roy!" yelled Takashi, landing his plane and running to his side. "Roy, no!"

"Takashi..." Roy whispered as the slightly shorter man cradled his body in his arms. "I love you. I'm only sorry I could never tell you before I..."

He closed his eyes and went limp in Takashi's arms, and Takashi wept manfully over such a tragic loss. Lisa and Claudia wept in each other's arms at the sight, and Minmay rushed to the hospital where an injured Rick was to tell him the news. Rick cried.

"I LOVE YOU, ROY!" Takashi shouted to the stars above, and planted a kiss on the dying lips. Suddenly, a glowing light surrounded them! Lisa and Claudia gasped, Roy and Minmay saw the light from the window, and within moments Roy Focker was alive again.

"You saved my life," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"It's true love's kiss!" Lisa said happily. "Takashi and Roy were meant to be together, they're soul mates! Just like us, Claudia!" The two girls kissed, and Shiro tearfully accepted Roy's proposal.

The wedding was a grand affair and Roy pulled Shiro in for their first kiss where both of them were alive. Since both were men there weren't any bouquets, but Roy tossed a flower and Lisa caught it, meaning she and Claudia would get married next. Good thing they already had rings for each other.

At Lisa and Claudia's wedding Minmay caught Claudia's bouquet, so she and Rick got married and had three kids. But they still flew and sang and taught their kids to do both so they'd have an exciting life. Also the war was over for a while, just for the record.

Takashi Shirogane found his happiness and Roy Focker was alive, and they lived happily ever after.

_"Babe? Did you find them?"_

_Keith shoved the notebook back into the tattered old cardboard box where he'd accidentally found it. He'd always known about his husband's first animated crush, how even today Shiro still believed there was an alternate reality of Robotech where Roy was alive._

_But fourteen-year-old Takashi Shirogane took it to the next level. He stifled a chuckle, shoving the box back under the bed._

_"Nope. No winter socks under here," he called. "Let's check the attic."_

_Later, he pretended to be surprised when Shiro actually brought out the box and showed him the stories himself. The one he'd found earlier was somehow a lot cuter when Shiro read it out loud to him._

**Author's Note:**

> All leakgate did was give me a cute headcanon that I'll never let go of. Shiro/Self-Inserts are the real OTP of Voltron.


End file.
